Rubber Duck
Rubber Duck is the twenty-first episode of the fourth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on October 13, 2018 to an audience of 1.03 million viewers. Plot At the Hart house, Henry was telling Piper about the dream he had, believing that she was paying attention to him, but when he was done, he saw that she was wearing hearing aids, so he didn't listen. Kris and Jake arrive, they tell them that they are going on a trip and they have Henry record them while they give him directions. Jake tells him not to touch his remote control car and that there are no parties in the house, while Kris tells him not to eat the egg in the refrigerator. After they are gone, Henry prepares to have a drink at the table, but is surprised by Jasper, who tells him he entered the back of the house. Then Jasper turns on music and dances without pants on the sofa, Henry stops him, baffled. Jasper is surprised by his attitude and tells him that sometimes he must say 'Rubber Duck', Henry reacts strangely. Someone knocks on the door, was a guy who asks if he was Henry Hart, he is surprised, tells him that his name is another and closes the door. But the guy surprises him inside the house and tells him that he entered through the back, Jasper tells him that he is a manicurist and comes to do manicures. Henry refused. Someone else knocked on the door, when he opens he sees that it was Layla, another manicurist, Henry then "changes his mind" and tells Jasper 'Rubber Duck'. Then the manicurists made Henry and Jasper the manicure session, the door opens and leaves enter the house, everyone reacts strangely. Then Ray comes in, who came to show Henry his cordless leaf blower, he uses it on his face, so he gets annoyed. Then Ray goes into the kitchen, sees Jake's remote control car and grabs it. Henry takes it off when he sees it, but Ray accidentally activates the remote control, which causes the car to fall from Henry's hands, he manages to catch it, but Layla shouted at him because of his nails and he looses it, making the car fall into a tub of water. Ray sees Henry upset and leaves. Later, they call the repairman, he examines the car and tells them that fixing it will cost three thousand dollars, Layla adds that they still have to pay for the manicures, then the repairman proposes a manicure party, Henry accepts. On Saturday night, while the party is going on at the Hart house, Henry would tell a boy what happened to him at the party, who tells him to let him have his manicure done. Then Henry enters the house, Charlotte tells him that they collected the money from the arrangement of the car, he gives it to the repairer, who fixes it quickly, so Henry is upset about the high cost; Piper says that his parents were already returning, as his father had an unforeseen event. Henry is confused and tries to make everyone leave, but does not get it, Jasper says that the snakes got lose, then everyone is scared by the back of the house, Henry and Jasper fix everything and he leaves. Henry sees the toy car on the sofa and puts it in place, moments later his parents arrive. Jake goes to the bathroom to wash up. Kris opens the refrigerator and sees the broken egg, so he gets mad at Henry and she leaves. Henry sees the egg, throws it out and says "Rubber Duck!" Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart *Kelly Sullivan as Kris Hart *Matthew Zhang as Oliver Pook *Joe Kaprielian as Sidney Birnbaum Minor Cast *Kaya Rosenthal as Layla *Luis Victor Jimenez as Zack *Michael Dunn as Mr. Curtis Quotes Trivia *Ray only appears in one scene for 2 minutes in this episode, making this the smallest time he has had on screen. **Because of that, this is the second episode in which Ray and Charlotte don't interact. *The leaf blower that Ray shows Henry is the same one that was used in episode Captain Man: On Vacation. *This is the eleventh time where Henry and Ray are not seen as Captain Man and Kid Danger. *This episode is a parody of the 1983 film Risky Business. ** This episode is the second episode of the season and in a row that is a parody of a film or TV show that was made or takes place in the 1980s. The previous episode Danger Things is a parody of the Netflix series Stranger Things which takes place in the 1980s. *This is the fourth time Junk-N-Stuff and the Man Cave (not counting Henry's dream) don't appear at all. In contrast, the entirety of this episode takes place at the Hart House. *This is Sidney’s first appearance since Live and Dangerous, Part 2. *The toy car Henry drives in his dream is the same car used in the Game Shakers episode "Lost Jacket, Falling Pigeons". *This episode took the longest time to air since its production date. *Milk Doods is a parody of "Milk Duds". International Premieres *November 20, 2018 (Latin America & Brazil) *November 5, 2018 (Italy) *November 26, 2018 (United Kingdom) Gallery Video Gallery Henry Danger Is Backwards Again! ⏮️ Guess What Everyone Is Saying! - Nick Henry Freaks Out Over a Toy Car �� Henry Danger Nick “Rubber Duck” ���� Official Promo HD Henry Danger Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2018 Category:Episode Guide